Kiss Kiss
by Dissonanita
Summary: "American" version of playful kiss, it all started with a kiss and Itazura Na Kiss. A girl in the bottom class falls for the smartest boys in school. Adira though outgoing, hard working, and optimistic isnt the brightest crayon in the box. Dante is handsome, tall, smart but without much of a personality. Adira is in love with Dante while Dante wants nothing to do with her.


A highschool Senior girl stared out her class room window, daydreaming of her white knight. Her light brown hair fell against her back as her blue eyes stared blankly in front of her. She wore a plain red shirt and light blue jeans with her favorite black and red skate shoes. Her name was Adira Kendrick.

One of her friends sat in front of her listening to the teacher. Her firey red hair was tied up and her grey eyes followed the teacher's every move. Her jean shorts covered her knees and a green polo fit her perfectly. Her name was Mary Holten.

A blonde hair, blue eyed beauty sat next to Adira. Her hair fallen in cruls. She played with the end of her pink shirt, her white tank top fitted her like a glove. She rested her head in her free hand, slightly giggling as her friend daydreamed. She was Taylor Key.

While Jin Akers, a good friend to the three goals, sat behind Adira, daydreaming about her. He was good looking with messy dirty blonde hair with black highlights. He wore baggy clothes and wanted nothing more for Adira to see him.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of school, three out of the four friends turn to the fourth who continued to stare out of the window.

"Adira are you daydreaming again?" Laughed Taylor flicking her friend

Adira's eyes slowly focused and she looked around to see everyone gone but her friends.

"Dreaming of your hot genius Dante?" Teased Mary

Adira looked down at her hands, her face turning red which caused Mary and Taylor to laugh. Jin gripped his desk, his knuckles turning white.

As the four friends left the classroom they ran into two very good looking guys.

The First guy was taller, around 6'3. He was muscular from playing sports. He had dark brown skater boy hair and enchanting, cold, green eyes. He wore blue jeans and a white button up shirt, untucked and black basketball shoes. He stood before them with a bored expression, hands in his front Jean pockets. He was Dante Jackson, Roseburg High's genius student with an IQ of 200.

The guy next to him was his best friend, Leo Heart. Leo stood at 5'11 with short black hair that was spiked in the front with brown eyes. He wore blue jeans and a grey muscle shirt showing off his own muscles.

"Hey Dante, Adira has something to tell you." Said Taylor pushing Adira

Mary grabbed Jin's arms making him stay.

"What?" Asked Dante in a calm, bored tone

"Dude I bet it's a confession." Said Leo with a laugh

Adira looked down her face a light shade of pink. Dante took his right hand out of his pocket and gently grabbed Adira's chin, lifting her head to look at him. Her blue eyes met his green eyes.

"I hate stupid girls with nothing else better to do." He said as he let go of AMary

Jin was now being held back by both Mary and Taylor. Dante and Leo walked pass not even looking back.

"Adira?" Asked Taylor

"That Jackass! How could he do that?!" Cried Jin face now red in anger

"Let's go." Whispered Adira

Adira started walking, Taylor, Mary and Jin not far behind.

"How could he be that cold blooded to my Adira?" Cried Jin clearly upset

"Not yours." Said Adira Automatically

"Don't worry I will protect you." Grinned Jin ignoring Adira

"No thanks." Said Adira

"Marry me and you will never be hurt again." He said

"Don't want too." Said Adira

"One day you will see me." Mumbled Jin

"Don't...wait, what did you say?" Asked Adira stopping in her tracks

Jin looked at her. "I didn't say anything."

Adira turned studying her friend. He tried to look as innocent as possible. Taylor and Mary's faces told him he was failing.

"I believe you." She said turning around and continue walking

Jin let outba sigh following her.

"Hey isn't today the day you and your dad move into the new place?" Asked Taylor

"Yep!" Grinned Adira

"Do you mind if we help?" Asked Mary

"Of course not!" Said Adira

"I'll help too!" Said Jin raising his hand

"We figure that, idoit!" Snapped Taylor

The four friends stood in front of a nice, two story house. Moving trucks were already there and Adira's father, Tony Kendrick, was seen directing the movers.

"Dad!" Called Adira

"Honey! Welcome home!" Said her dad walking to them. "Mary, Taylor and Jin! Good to see you all!"

"Hello Papa Tony." Said the three

"They are almost done with the heavy furniture." Tony said

Sure enough the trucks soon left leaving boxes on the grass.

"Alright kids grab a box." Said Tony grabbing a box

Taylor, Mary and Jin followed Tony's lead grabbing a box. Adira did not. She was looking at the sky.

"Adira stop daydreaming." Said Taylor

"But doesn't something seems off?" Asked Adira

As soon as the words left her mouth the ground began to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" shouted Tony

Dropping the boxs they ran to Adira, in the driveway. When they earthquake had finally subsided and the house was still standing, everyone let out a sigh.

But fate wasn't done yet.

"Hey what's that light?" Asked Taylor

"A shooting star?" Asked Adira

"In day light?" Asked Mary

The light was a small meteor that crashed into the roof of the house causing the whole thing to fall.

"MY WIFE!" yelled Tony

He ran to the now pile of rubble looking for the picture of his beloved, late wife. New crews were beginning to show up.

The Kendrick family's life is about to change.


End file.
